


The End is Bittersweet

by PottersPink



Series: The Great War [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, Art History, Bittersweet Ending, Comic, Digital Art, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Merlin has a visitor.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: The Great War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242926
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I managed to finish this. Perhaps it's because there are about 50 other things I _should_ be doing? 
> 
> But here it is: part three of mine & Peach's WWI AU, where Merlin is an artist in Zurich and Gwaine is a soldier who lied about going off to war. I started this comic two and a half years ago.
> 
> This probably won't make sense unless you read parts 1 & 2!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> While Cabaret Voltaire did exist and is an important part of the history of Dada, this is mostly just me having fun and trying out a new medium (making a comic!! I actually finished it!!).
> 
> I'll be posting 4 pages a day over until the 31st (Happy New Year!) 
> 
> Anyhow: as always, comments & kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading my comic, this really has been a labour of love.


End file.
